Niou's White Day
by MissyKristy
Summary: White day fic! What if Yagyuu forgot White Day? Platinum Pair. OOC! Fluff, unBEAT'd, yaoi! Don't like, don't read. Rating for safety.


**A/N:** This fic was the result of me neglecting my tradition of writing for Valentine's Day. I am so sorry for my readers who are reading 'February OT3 Style!' I really have not forgotten about it, it's because I'm a horrible person who cannot manage their time. I feel horrible for not updating. Instead, I wrote this little fic to bring up my mood and motivation for the drabbles. I truly have not forgotten, I'm just stuck under mounds of homework.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything!

**Summary:** What if Yagyuu forgot White Day?

**Warnings:** OOC!, Fluff, corny, unBETA'd, yaoi, m/m, etc.

* * *

><p>Saturday morning was bright and clear, a perfect day for a date. That's what Niou Masaharu thought when he woke up that morning.<p>

The date was March 14th, Niou noted. When he flipped over in his bed, Niou noted that Yagyuu was gone.

Well that wasn't acceptable. Niou raised his eyebrow in deep confusion.

'Where's Hiroshi?' Niou thought in his mind.

Niou faced the ceiling, a pout clearly distinct on his face, glaring. His powder white hair splayed on his pillow, face displaying choices.

Should he get up and look for Yagyuu? or Wait for Yagyuu to come back? Choices.

* * *

><p>Yayguu had gotten up quite early that morning to do some last minute shopping. Yagyuu wasn't an overly romantic person, but it wouldn't do him any good if he forgot White Day.<p>

"Maybe I should have left Masaharu a note," Yagyuu muttered to himself while roaming the streets.

Yagyuu walked around shopping centers, in hope to find gifts for his trickster boyfriend. He passed by numerous flower shops, gift shops, joke shops, and even candy shops. It was hopeless, nothing could be perfect enough for his boyfriend.

Then Yagyuu got a great idea. He backtracked and re-visited all the stores again, picking out one specific thing that signified Niou Masaharu. From the flower shop, he picked out a black rose; from the gift shop, a stuffed wolf; from the joke shop, a simple magician's kit; from the candy shop, a box of Persian chocolates.

Settling the items in his arms securely, Yagyuu sprinted off to find the restaurant Niou really liked. Luckily, the restaurant was not so packed that day and Yagyuu was able to reserve a private booth pretty quickly.

Yagyuu placed the bought items on the table and went out wait in the front. Yagyuu checked the time, '3 p.m.' it read. Yagyuu's eyes widened, he did not know he'd been searching for over 4 hours.

From the bottom of his heart, Yagyuu was truly sorry for leaving Niou home alone for so long. Yagyuu sent his trickster a message telling Niou to meet him at the restaurant in 30 minutes.

* * *

><p>"Hiroshii~" Niou drawled, rolling over the bed, creating wrinkles and lumps everywhere.<p>

Niou was desperate for Yagyuu's company. The two have been living together for 3 months and Niou hated being without Yagyuu for more than an hour.

It's been 4 hours and Niou was still in bed, in his pajamas, hair still down.

Niou stopped rolling around and stared at the ceiling again, silently praying for Niou to return.

Then, Niou received a message on his phone.

Frantically, Niou reached for his phone and yanked it open to read the message's contents.

_'Meet me at the restaurant in 30 mins. Don't be late. -Your Gentleman.'_

Brain not functioning correctly, Niou stared at the message. "Restaurant?" Niou question.

As if the light switched on, Niou bolted straight up on the bed and headed towards the bathroom. Niou hurriedly washed his face and brushed his teeth before hopping into the shower. After a quick, 10-minute shower, Niou bound his hair in it's usually rat tail and headed out the door. Niou hailed a taxi, giving the driver the directions.

Upon arrival, Niou saw Yagyuu standing there, acting casual. Yagyuu didn't even look expectant. Niou pursed his eyebrows in annoyance.

'Wasn't today White Day?' Niou asked himself. 'Did Hiroshi forget?'

Mind in a jumble, Niou exited the taxi carefully.

"Masaharu," Yagyuu's voice called out, "you are finally awake. I apologize for not waking you earlier."

"Hiroshii~" Niou drawled out again, "I missed youuuuu!"

Niou went to embrace the other teen, only to be patted on the back.

"Did you want to go somewhere today, Masaharu?" Yagyuu politely asked, inwardly smirking as he saw disappointment lace his lover's face.

"Hah?" Niou blanched. "What do you think today is, Hiroshi?"

"Whatever do you mean, Masaharu," Yagyuu was playing dumb but in his disgruntled state, Niou wasn't too keen on Yagyuu's teasing.

"No! Hiroshi! You forgot!" Niou dramatically cried and draped himself over his boyfriend's form.

"How could you forget. Hiroshi!" Niou exclaimed. "Look at all the couples around us, they look so happy!"

Yagyuu patted and stroked his back this time, deciding to tell the other teen. "I'm kidding, Masaharu, I reserved a table for us here."

Niou became alert and hugged hi lover tightly, "Yes! I knew you remembered."

Yagyuu was slightly caught off-guard by his lovers antics. Niou never acted this clingy, but then again, Yagyuu was always with Niou. Maybe 4 hours was too much time away...

"You're so silly, Masaharu," Yagyuu chuckled, stroking soft white hair.

"Only for you," Niou mumbled against Yagyuu's neck.

"Happy White Day, Masaharu," Yagyuu whispered.

Niou looked up at the bespectacled teen's face and smiled.

The two leaned in for a kiss that sent shivers up Niou's back.

Ah yes, 'happy' White Day indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>

**A/N: **Please look forward for updates on 'February OT3 Style!' (It's fine if you don't!)


End file.
